Service provider networks enable user devices to receive a variety of services and/or perform a range of functions, such as placing calls to and/or receiving calls from user devices, receiving a variety of services, performing searches on the Internet, accessing web pages, sending and/or receiving electronic messages, etc. User devices usually register with the service provider networks in order to access the services and/or perform the functions via the service provider network. User devices usually register with the service provider networks based on a particular rate and/or price associated with a subscription (e.g., for a period of time), a quantity of air-time (e.g., a price per minute of air time and/or a price associated with a quantity of minutes of air-time etc.), a type of service to be used by the user devices (e.g., to place calls, to access the Internet, to play games, to download movies, etc).
Unfortunately, a user device may not be able to readily access other service provider networks that the user device is able to detect even when the user device is not able to detect and/or access a service provider network with which the user device is registered (e.g., due to no coverage, poor signal strength, etc.). Additionally, the other service provider networks may provide the variety of services and/or the range of functions at a price and/or rate that is less than another price and/or rate associated with the service provider network with which the user device is registered.